scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Writing guidelines
In order to contribute to the wiki, it is imperative you read every part of this guide. Not following this guide will likely get your edits undone or if we think you're taking the piss, the moderators will likely ban you. All information added should be clear, written well and above all, valid. Grammar and writing Sentence structure * Put spaces after commas and sentences. * If you're writing a paragraph, do not have a huge block of unreadable text. Add para-spacing when needed to break up any walls of text. Capitals Words should only be capitalized at the start of a sentence or if the word is a name/designation. Words like guards or entrance zone should not be capitalized since they are common nouns and not proper nouns. Link once If there is a link to another page on one article, that page should not be linked again. E.g. If SCP-173 is linked on a page, that should be the only time it's linked on that page. Do not use conversational style Try to use professional language when making edits. * Do not use internet slang (E.g. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). * Do not act like you're having a conversation with the reader of an article. This is a wiki, not a fan discussion page. (E.g. SCP-939 is really fun to play because you can trick d-bois into opening doors) Be neutral Articles should be written from a neutral point of view. Writing should not express your opinion on the subject nor should it be biased. Wrong: The USP pistol isn't that great, cause it fires really slow and you need to wait before using it. Right: The USP pistol has a slow rate of fire and can not be used for a few seconds after being selected from the inventory. Plurals Multiple D-classes are called D-classes, not D-class's, as that would pertain to a D-class's possession rather than the amount of D-classes there are. Similarly, multiple SCPs are called SCPs, '''not SCP's.' General guidelines When editing articles, remember take into account the following things: * When editing a page, please proof-read your edits to make sure that spelling and grammar is correct and that you're not adding redundant, out-dated, or made-up information. * Try to hit the nail with the hammer the first time. It is annoying to have to revise edits with poor grammar and wording. If you have something valid to add to an article, but are not good with writing, try and post it in the comments or message a moderator and they'll put it in for you. * Should your edits be undone, then it most likely means that you're not adding any useful information, or your edits are outright bad. If you do feel that your edit holds some value, then you can discuss it on the article's talk page, or take it up with a moderator. * Whatever you do, do '''NOT' add nicknames. Unless it is a name that was added in an official update (Like the Halloween update) do not add it, and add it into the 'Trivia' section of the article. It adds no value and clogs up the infoboxes. I don't care how many times some youtuber or your friends use it, it is not useful to anyone, so DON'T. * Do not instigate "Edit Wars", meaning constantly reverting the same edit over and over again with another person. Use the talk page if you wish to debate this with the other party or contact a moderator. * Remember to use the edit summary feature so that people can understand what it is you changed in the article. Please try to be constructive and avoid bashing previous edits. * Do not refer to an SCP as he/she, refer to them as it. Also, never refer to something by its nickname, e.g. Don't use D-boi in the place of D-class, or peanut in the place of SCP-173 * Refer to the player as them or they. This wiki is not... A fan site This is an SCP: Secret Lab wiki, not a fanon site. Head cannons and fan theories will not be tolerated on articles. Unless it is set in stone in the game, or maybe if a developer said it, it doesn't belong here. An essay site Articles should not contain opinions. They must be written from neutral point of views and should not express the writer's thoughts on the topic. This includes rating weapons, items or SCPs; only their stats and valid information should be put down. * Do not state opinions as facts. * Do not state facts as opinions. * Do not use a judgmental language. * Should the article discuss a dispute, remember to describe it and not take part in it. Your tutor This is a wiki, not a strategy guide. Articles are not written in How-to styles and will focus more on What it is than How to deal with it. Sentences starting with "It is advised to" or "You should" or anything similar are a big no-no. The SCP Foundation This wiki is not affiliated with the SCP Foundation or its community in any way, shape, or form. We can not create SCPs, characters, or facts about existing SCPs. Category:Browse Category:Announcements